


How It Started

by CrossBladeWing



Series: Pieces of You [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Before BTS, Before Chara, Gen, before Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:32:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossBladeWing/pseuds/CrossBladeWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do your job</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Started

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffy_papaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffy_papaya/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY DAWNGENT!! (not sure if this is a belated gift because i have no idea which timezone you're in but yeah)
> 
> Thank you so much for your support! :)
> 
> Also...i kinda went overboard:  
> 1) http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Forming-617199516  
> 2) http://crossbladewing.deviantart.com/art/Meet-the-smol-Goat-Child-617199858
> 
> Enjoy #3!!

You slid amongst the shadows of the rocks and cliffs and caverns that hung well above the sprawling civilization below you, digging your claws into the rocks, wings tucked tightly against your back. 

You scaled the rock closer and closer to the city below you, monsters tightly packed together in the place they called “New Home”. The largest structure was a large stone castle, surrounded by many smaller dwellings the monsters had been making and building for themselves, with what material they found in a place they called the “Dump” in the section they called “Waterfall”. You had gone there several times and took pieces of cloth to wear, as you’d seen the monsters do.

You were hunting as usual, having cleared out every other place save for “New Home”. You felt the darkness slinking around.You shifted into the shadows following the trails of cold, dark energy the darkness seemed to emit, distinct against all the other magic you could feel.

You traveled between homes, shops, streets, and alleyways. You disposed of them quickly with your blade or your claws, stabbing, beheading, slashing they crumbled to nothing. You moved as quickly as possible, the monsters were defenseless against the creatures you fought. Most of the monsters ended up ultimately unconscious either from magic depletion, trying to defend themselves or from sustained injuries.

Those who remained somewhat conscious after their encounters were another something else...They usually screamed even as you dispatched their attacker and you had to use your magic to knock them out, then as you would hear other monsters come running to their aid you made your escape. You learned that even to monsters...you were terrifying. Each encounter only reaffirmed you that you were. 

Even now, where a small furry monster was panicking against another monster with scales, shakily trying to tell what happened to a small crowd that had gathered, while you hid in the shadow of an alley. 

“What’s wrong?--Are you ok?--What happened?---” on and on. The monster’s answer is the same, “I don’t know.” 

You slipped back into the shadows, continuing your hunt. You had no more reason to be there. You felt a strong dark presence from within the large castle. That was where you were going next.

You quickly moved through the shadows and along the roofs of the buildings, scaling upwards towards the castle, you felt the barrier the strongest here. The castle was full of monsters, chattering and working. The halls were large and grand, pillars holding up the large ceilings, candles hung from the ceiling, the carpets were soft beneath your bare feet, the air here was clear, les stagnant, most likely due to being close to the surface.

The creatures were farther up, and you followed their presence. You passed a room full of books, a place where monsters were making food, a hall with a large table and many chairs, several empty rooms, a room with two chairs raised on a platform, and a room which yellow floors and walls and something casted light into the room in many colors, but you kept going higher.

You found the darkness stalking a small monster child with white fur in a green and yellow striped sweater, he was in a large room with another much larger white-furred monster with small white horns, presumably the child’s mother. She was wearing a purple dress with a crest across her chest, reading glasses on and reading a book by a roaring fireplace. The child was on the carpet by her feet, reading a book as well. The darkness hung around in the corner, unseen.

A guard dressed in armor came bursting into the room, panting and pleading, “Deepest apologies Your Majesty, but there’s been another attack--” “Say no more Night.” the woman said in a soothing voice. She turn to her child, “Asriel, could you go to your room for a while?” The child nodded, gathering his book and the guard and the woman left. The child made his way down the hall and to a staircase, leading further up, passing other guards and monsters on his way which he waved to.

You had to work carefully, or this situation could end up in a very bad confrontation. You followed at a distance where the darkness couldn’t feel you if you used magic, but as soon as the door of the child’s room closed. You heard muffled screams as the darkness slunk out of the shadows they hid in and you slipped in after knocking out the guards with the blunt end of your blade.

You slammed open the doors and the darkness had itself wrapped around the child, screeching at your presence and you slashed at it until it dropped the child. The child scrambled to the farthest wall as you blocked the way to him, taking slashes from sharp black claws, which never broke your flesh or bone. You waited, sword at the ready as it condensed itself into one big form, towering and roaring. You jumped up as it lunged for you and you twisted in the air and drove down with the point of your sword into the floor, straight through it.

It fell apart, ebbed away like dark cinders and hazy mist, your blade imbedded into the floor of the child’s room. You turned around at the sound of sniffles and whimpers. The child was still awake and very afraid. You looked him over quickly and he was fine, just shaken, you had made it in time.

You turned away but the sound of feet quietly padding towards you, halted you from pulling your sword out of the quickly disintegrating pile of ash. You turn around to fully face the child. He’s standing only a few feet away and trembling, eyes wide, and hands clutching his sweater, even his fur stands on end. He’s on the verge of “crying”.

“T-thank y-you fo-for sa-ving me...” he says quietly. You blink, not understanding what he was saying to you.

You lean down a bit as he’s much smaller than you, but this seems to scare him and he yelps a little and braces himself, shutting his eyes tight. You’d seen other monsters do this children and you place your hand on the top of his head and rub back and forth. He peeks an eye open and his eyes show such a strange look of something you don’t recognize, but his green eyes sparkle.

You hear footsteps behind you and you wave a hand back towards your blade and it disappears, the pile of ash long faded, but a crack remains in the floor. Two figures approach the room, the female monster from before and another larger white-furred monster with larger horns and purple robes.

“ASRIEL!!” they call. “Mom! Dad!” the child answers. Balls of fire appear in their hands and they throw the fire at you. You block them with your arms, if you moved the fire would hurt the child instead. You moved to the side and ran for a window, all the while monsters calling after you--”Halt in the name of their majesties King Asgore and Queen Toriel!” “ASRIEL!”particularly the child’s. “Mom DAD WAIT STOP It’s ok!” but you had already broken the window and leaped out into the shadows, extending your wings to fly back to the caverns and rocks.

The King and Queen of all monsters had seen you as well as the Prince and most likely the Guard. You had heard other monsters talking about them...You could never be seen again, not by anyone. You could not be caught. You flew away from the castle, past the buildings, past the land of blazing heat and hot caverns, the cool wet caves of blue stones and blue flowers, the cold white forest, and lastly the place full of broken stone structures. You made your way back into the dark rocks and caves and cliffs, far away from the monsters.

You didn’t go back to “New Home” or anywhere for awhile after that, doing your best to keep the darkness at bay in the cliffs and rocks with you, away from the monsters and their world. They had no place there and neither did you.

If you went back, you kept to the shadows, hunting without letting the darkness reach their target, whatever that was. You tried hard to be left unseen, using your magic to shield yourself, even when you knew it wasn’t necessary. You quietly pass monster you had saved and they went about their lives as if nothing happened to them. There were no questions.

You left no traces, not scent, not power, no footprints...no memory. You didn’t exist and the Underground went on without you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! <3


End file.
